Win95 Kart Wii - Wii U Thwomp Ruins (January 27, 2020)
The Win95 Kart Wii - Wii U Thwomp Ruins (January 27, 2020) is best known for Markus Krankzler winning the race. His friend Bruce Miller was 2nd, Win95 was 3rd, and Totaldrama was 4th. On lap 70, Jackson tried to puncture Richie's tire, but Richie, along with Cruz, sped by and Jackson got crushed by a Thwomp. Jackson had to go to the medical center for a checkup and will miss the next few races. Transcript Bob: Hello there racing fans to the Wii U Thwomp Ruins. My name is Bob Cutlass and this is my best friend of all time and legendary Piston Cup racer Darrell Cartrip. Darrell: Ooh, this will be interesting! I hope some good racers take the Top 10. Bob: They will always do. Anyway, the Lakitu is ready to make the racers go racing. (The Lakitu arrives and his lights blink one by one before they all turn green.) Bob: And they're off and running! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! Let's go racing with the thwomps, boys! (lap 70) Bob: Look at this! Jackson is trying to puncture Richie's tire! But he fails and gets hit a Thwomp! Darrell: Oh my gosh! Bob: What a terrible crash! Lakitu is waving the yellow flag right now. (Final Lap) Bob: The checkered flag! It's Markus Krankzler for the win! Darrell: Bruce comes home 2nd, Win95 3rd, Totaldrama 4th, and Ruby Easy Oaks comes in the 5th spot. Bob: A lot of racers including Jackson Storm have been hit by thwomps. Jackson suffered the worst injuries as he breaks a wheel in the accident. He will return in at least early February. Meanwhile, Markus is your winner at the Wii U Thwomp Ruins. This is Bob Cutlass signing off on behalf of the crew on MKTV and RSN2. Results Markus Krankzler - 200 laps Bruce Miller - 200 laps Windows 95 - 200 laps Total Drama - 200 laps Ruby Oaks - 200 laps Cars 95 - 200 laps Ned (Miraculous Ladybug) - 200 laps Windows 3.1 - 200 laps TransberryJuice6 - 200 laps Ferrari Fan 458 - 200 laps ILation - 200 laps Dud Throttleman - 200 laps T.G. Castlenut - 200 laps Parker Brakeston - 200 laps Phil Tankson - 200 laps Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps Richie Gunzit - 200 laps Steve LaPage - 200 laps Barry DePedal - 200 laps Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee - 200 laps Next-Gen Rev N Go - 200 laps Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps Perry Traylor - 200 laps Jack DePost - 200 laps Rex Revler - 200 laps Dan Carcia - 200 laps Chip Gearings - 200 laps Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps Elliot Diamond - 200 laps Eldrich SweetTire - 200 laps Lane Locke - 200 laps Buck Bearingly - 200 laps Rev Roadages - 200 laps Dino Draftsky - 200 laps Reb Meeker - 200 laps Ralph Carlow - 200 laps Speedy Comet - 200 laps Delano Dustfield - 200 laps Brian Spark - 200 laps Doctor Peabody - 200 laps Matroskin the Cat - 200 laps Andre67white - 200 laps Terry Kargas - 200 laps Carl Clutchen - 200 laps Todd Marcus - 200 laps Haul Inngas - 200 laps Slider Petrolski - 200 laps Todd Carever - 200 laps H.J. Hollis - 200 laps Ed Truncan - 200 laps Next-Gen Spare Mint - 200 laps George New-Win - 200 laps Hollister - 199 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Suregrip - 123 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Noah Gocek - 121 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Spikey Fillups - 117 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Lee Jr. - 101 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Paul Conrev - 90 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Bradford Five - 86 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Riley - 84 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Conrad Camber - 82 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Doug Dreamsmasher - 81 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Rev N Go Racer - 73 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Jackson Storm - 70 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Jim Reverick - 67 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Daniel Spinout - 60 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Herb Curbler - 54 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Joltsen - 52 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Aikens - 51 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Aaron Clocker - 48 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Kevin Racingtire - 35 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Dirkson D'Agostino - 34 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Aiken Axler - 28 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Tim Treadless - 28 laps (crushed by a Thwomp) Eric Braker - 5 laps (engine) Category:Win95 Kart Wii Races